El Monstruo que se sienta a mi lado
by alice-sakura
Summary: Alice Cullen es una chica a la que no le interesa nada aparte de sus estudios y sus planes del futuro.Jasper Whitlock es un chico que esta siempre ausente en clases y al cuando un día Alice le toque llevarle los deberes a su casa,el creerá que ella quiere ser su amiga.por cosas de la vida,ella descubre que el no están malo como lo pintan en el instituto y acabara siendo mas amable
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1-Sentada al lado de Whitlock**

**Alice pov.**

Mi nombre es Alice Brandon Cullen, tengo 16 años, soy alumna del primer grado en el instituto de forks, me siento alado de Whitlock de 17 años quien no ha venido ni una sola vez a clases después de haber derramado sangre el primer día. Ahora Whitlock es el tema del momento como **el fantasma del primer año, **hace un mes, puso en el hospital a varios alumnos superiores y a un se puede encontrar evidencia contundente de la matanza en la escena del crimen. Sin embargo, nada de eso me importo.

Tengo un sueño pero para lograr ese sueño, estoy completamente enfocada en cálculo por el momento. No tengo tiempo para prestarles atención a otras personas. Al terminar las clases tome mis cosas para ya retirarme.

Alice –me llamo una voz dulce, al voltear me encontré con la tutora de clases Ángela Weber con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora me encontraba dirigiéndome a la casa de Whitlock para entregarle una inmensa carpeta de deberes. Descubrí que él vivía en un enorme edificio que también era un centro de bateo. Respire profundo y entre al local.

Bienvenida –me dijo un joven de aproximadamente 19 o 20 años de cabellos castaños.

Disculpe, mi nombre es Alice ¿se encuentra Jasper? –pregunte, el chico me sonrió ampliamente.

Está ahí – el apunto hacia un joven de cabellos rubios quien estaba sentado jugando un videojuego –Jasper te buscan.

Al verme Whitlock salió corriendo. ¿Pero que le ocurre? Le deje la carpeta al chico que al perecer se llamaba Garrett explicándole el motivo por el que estaba ahí. Sali del local cuando de repente alguien tomo mi mano jalándome bruscamente.

En un segundo me encontraba en el suelo y encima mío se encontraba nada menos que whitlock quien me tomaba de las muñecas fuertemente.

¡Oye! ¿Eres un espía del instituto? –me pregunto con molesto apretando mas mis muñecas.

¡Eso duele! –me queje—solo vine a dejarte unos trabajos.

¿Trabajos? –pregunto soltando mis muñecas, rápidamente me aleje unos centímetros de el – será mejor que no me estés mintiendo, pensé que me ibas a decir que regresara en el instituto como esa profesora.

El tomo asiento en el suelo, yo tome mis cosas dispuesta a irme de ahí.

Oye –me llamo de nuevo el— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Alice Cullen –lo mire, el solo suspiro.

¿Alice? ¿Entonces es como cuando alguien se enferma y un amigo le trae la tarea? –el solo sonreí ampliamente mientras se alborotaba sus cabellos, ¿Está diciendo que somos amigos? – ¡oh, puedes llamarme Jasper! ¡y..ya que somos amigos!

Jasper se sonrojo, yo no dije nada y empecé a marcharme

¡Nos vemos luego, Alice! – se despidió de mi riendo.

Incomprensible, perturbador. Esa fue mi primera impresión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2-Un día del nada normal**

**Alice pov.**

Muchas gracias Alice –me dijo la tutora Ángela –no sabía qué hacer porque se rehusaba a verme ¿Cómo te fue?

Dijo que soy su amiga –le respondi cruzándome de brazos –me prometió darme una guía de estudios si le llevaba los deberes a Whitlock.

¿Qué? ¡Increíble! –me felicito Ángela –en ese caso ¿crees que puedas persuadirlo para que regrese al instituto? Veras, las suspensión de Jasper ya ha sido levantada, se dejo llevar un poco, pero los alumnos superiores tuvieron la culpa. Cuando sucedió, lo suspendieron sin discusión así que no confía más en el instituto

Me rehusó – le conteste dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

¡¿P..Porque?! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! –me suplico.

Al día siguiente me dirigí al instituto como siempre. Llevaba un libro de apuntes en la mano, de pronto alguien me sujeto de las caderas cubriéndome la boca para que no gritara al darme cuenta de quien se trataba se me fueron los colores de la cara.

No te muevas –me ordeno Jasper –si te asomas te violare.

¡Que alguien me ayude! Maldita la hora en que lo conocí.

Bien –me soltó, este era un buen momento para gritar pero no lo hice –sígueme

Jasper me guio hasta un campo cerca de un pequeño rio, ¿pero qué rayos me pasa?

¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? –pregunte molesta.

Encontré a un perro callejero en el camino, así que lo escondí aquí –me explico sin mirarme.

¡¿Un perro?! –pregunte

Lo cierto es que no soy una aficionada a los perros…de hecho no me gusta los anímeles en general.

**Flash back.**

Maestra –sollozo una niña de 9 años –murió, el conejito murió.

Si, Mimi vivió una vida feliz –trato de consolarlos la maestra –ya que tuvo a muchos amigos.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida

¿Qué sucede Alice? –me pregunto la maestra.

Necesito hacer mi tarea –le respondí – ¿puedo irme a casa?

Todos me miraron de una forma extraña, yo no le di importancia y me marche.

**Fin de Flash back**

Después de eso, mis compañeros de clases comenzaron a llamarme **hielo seco**. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? No sentía nada de tristeza.

¡Oh, ahí está! –exclamo jasper, me encontré con un enorme perro muy bien cuidado y con placa – ¿estabas cansado de esperar? Tu aliento apesta amigo

¡Probablemente no este extraviado! – le dije furiosa.

Después de regresarle el perro al dueño ambos nos dirigimos a un restaurante de comida rápida, unos chicos aparecieron de la nada.

Oye, Jasper –lo llamo un chico de cabellos cobrizos.

¿Qué tal, Edward? –lo saludo Jasper.

¿Quién es? –le pregunto Edward mirándome fijamente.

Es mi amiga Alice –le contesto sonriendo.

¿Amiga? –volvió a preguntar Edward.

Jasper ¿podrías prestarme dinero? –le pidió un chico.

¿Otra vez? –pregunto Jasper.

Cometí un error y me cortaron la mesada –le explico –vamos, ¿no somos amigos?

Jasper solo sonrío mientras le entregaba dinero. Esta tipo es un idiota. Todos se marcharon sin antes Edward mirarme por última vez.

¿Entonces como es?—me pregunto Jasper por lo que yo no supe a lo que se refería – ¡no te hagas tonta! ¡se que fuiste al instituto hoy!

¡¿a qué te refieres?! –pregunte.

¿f..Fue divertido? –me pregunto –entonces ¿es como pasar el rato con una amiga después del instituto?

Whitlock ¿estás diciendo que quieres ir al instituto? –lo mire –si quieres saber cómo es solo tienes que ir.

Tengo miedo, por alguna razón todos me tienen miedo, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que comiencen a evitarme, por eso no quiero ir al instituto –el me miro sonriendo dulcemente –pero eres la primera persona que vino a mi casa y esos tipos eran las primeras personas que se juntaban conmigo sin actuar asustados, así que no necesito ir al instituto ahora.

Eres el único que lo ve así –le comente –los verdaderos amigos no te usarían por tu dinero, no tengo amigos, así que no soy una experta, pero prefiero no tenerlos que tener amigos como ellos.

Jasper se levanto y vacio en mi su jugo empapándome toda.

Eres una mala persona – murmuro para salir del local.

Yo sin pensarlo tome mi licuado de fresa se lo arroje golpeándolo en la cabeza ensuciándolo. El volteo a verme con el seño fruncido y sin previo aviso comencé a correr notando que el me perseguía.

¿Qué le pasa? Solo estaba diciendo lo que los hechos indican ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3-Declaraciones. **

**Alice pov.**

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto para dirigirme a mi próxima clase, por alguna razón me sentía molestas conmigo misma.

**Eres una mala persona –**volví a escuchar aquellas molestas palabras de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Alice –me llama la tutora Ángela – ¿le pediste que viniera al instituto?

No –le respondí.

Ya veo…se rehúsa a tomar mis llamadas–suspiro – como están las cosas, es posible que lo expulsen.

Y por una maldita razón al salir de clases me dirigí a la casa de Whitlock, donde me encontré de nuevo con Garrett.

Bienvenida –me dijo Garrett –Jasper no está.

Oh. No, eh… ¿podría decirle a Jasper que será expulsado si sigue faltando a clases? –murmure –adiós.

Espera –me pidió Garrett – ¿quieres hacerlo?

Garrett se refería si quería intentar batear por lo que confundida acepte, pero lo cierto era que al parecer era un asco en estas cosas.

No puedo pegarle a la pelota…–me sentí frustrada –¿porque estoy haciendo esto? No debí venir.

¿Qué es lo que pasa con Jasper? –escuche la voz de uno de los amigos de Whitlock –dejo de darme dinero.

¿En serio? –pregunto otro chico.

¿Eso importa? –Esta vez escuche la voz de Edward –no es como si no tuvieras o algo así.

Se lo dije pero no quiso escucharme ¡Idiota! Pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Jasper sentado en el suelo con la mirada triste, probablemente escucho todo.

Tome mis cosas y Salí de ahí, sin antes pasar junto a esos idiotas.

¡El perro fue secuestrado! –exclamo un chico riendo.

¿En serio? –rio otro.

El collar debió indicarle que no estaba extraviado –soltaron todos una risotada.

¿Qué quieres? –me pregunto un chico quien se percato de mi presencia.

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Pero…después de ver su mirada.

J...Jasper piensa que ustedes son sus amigas –les dije con voz temblorosa –entonces, si lo consideran un amigo, ¡deberían ser honestos con él!

¿Qué te pasa? –un chico se acerco a mí, estuvo a punto de tocarme hasta que Whitlock se lo impidió.

Deben irse –les ordeno Whitlock tomando aquel chico por el cuello.

Después, Whitlock me acompaño a mi casa sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que lo vi llorar.

¡n-no tienes que llorar! –le murmure.

No…estaba muy feliz –se limpio las lagrimas que a un salían de sus ojos que hasta ahora había notado eran color azules como el cielo.

No lo entiendo…no derrame una sola lagrima cuando el conejo se murió, pero ahora, estoy a punto de quebrarme. Me dirigí a él y lo abrace.

Está bien –le susurre –no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que estés rodeado de mucha gente.

Si estás ahí, intentare ir al instituto –me separe de él para verlo sonreír.

Me alegra escuchar eso –sonreí dulcemente.

Mi corazón esta latiendo fuertemente –me comento –creo que me gustas.

¿t-te refieres en forma de amigos? –pregunte un poco sorprendida.

¡De manera sexual! –grito sonriendo.

¡e-espera un segundo! –me aleje un poco de el –p-probablemente es como un sentimiento impreso. Estas confundiendo tus propios sentimientos porque nunca antes has tenido amigos.

Asi que cuando tenga más amigos, ¿me creeras? –el me miro con ¿amor?

s-supongo –le conteste.

Bien, pero mis sentimientos no cambiaran –suspiro –siempre te amare.

Era un hermoso día de primavera cuando recibí la primera declaración de amor de mi vida.


End file.
